Stay
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Annie feels betrayed when Auggie doesn't answer the phone while she's in Zurich.  SPOILERS for "No Quarter"!
1. The Zurich Situation

**Stay**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing! (Though who wouldn't want Auggie? ;) lol) Auggie, Annie and everything related to Covert Affairs do not belong to me. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:**

K+

**Genre:**

Romance/Angst (one of my very favorite combos)

**Pairing:**

Auggie/Annie

**Author's Note:**

Since we have yet to be given a name for Annie's mysterious Sri Lanka man, I am going to name him Matthew. Why? Well...Because I like that name for a CIA operative. :-\

The Zurich Situation

Admittedly, I really hadn't known Auggie long-only since I was yanked off the 'farm' and thrown directly into the fire. But, even so, I had always thought that he was my friend. He had always been there when I needed him. But, now...When I'm not even certain I can trust my own damn contact-a time when I would (under any other circumstances) be able trust Auggie (if no one else)-he wasn't there. Auggie wasn't there! I call in to hear my best-and possibly only friend-in the DPD tell me everything was going to be all right and he's not there. Some NCS douchebag answers the phone, instead? What the hell? Where the hell is Auggie? And, more importantly, why the hell isn't he answering the damn phone?

My mind flashes back to Sri Lanka. That's when it all hit me like a speeding truck. This is Sri Lanka all over again. I should have known better. One would think I would have learned by now not to let anyone get too close. Anytime someone gets close, they'll only burn you when you need them most. Looking at Eyal, I must make a decision. Right now, he's been a hell of a lot more help to me than my so-called 'friend', August. That in mind, I unlock the handcuffs I slammed around his wrist. Following him out to the car, I can't help thinking what an idiot I am for letting this happen to me all over again.

As Eyal drones on about some other safehouse in France or Italy, I'm not entirely sure which to be perfectly honest, my mind races with memories of all the times I had trusted Auggie. All the times that Auggie had actually been there when I needed him. One memory that comes to mind was how I crashed and burned in what I have oh-so-affectionately dubbed the 'kitsu situation', how Auggie had been there when I had believed Joan had fired me. Just when another memory takes over, I hear screeching tires and shattering glass as our car rolls over on its top.

On my left, I see Eyal unconscious on top of me. After I manage to wake him up, the rogue Mossad agents open fire on us. Eyal brandishes a weapon of his own as I kick the windshield out of our car. Once Eyal has dispensed with our assailants, I tune out the Swiss police as they escort us to the airport where-yet again-my mind is consumed with memories of Auggie muddled with millions of questions.

After Eyal and I make the exchange, I board my flight where I allow the thoughts and questions to take over. Why am I so upset over this? Auggie and I were just friends. It's not like we were in love! Not like Matthew and I were...And then it hits me like a sucker punch to the gut. I can't speak for Auggie, but, I _was _in love with Auggie after all. I _loved _him and that was why I trusted him so implicitly. That was also why I felt so hurt after he abandoned me in Zurich.

The flight back home gave me plenty of time to think about where I would go from here. I thought about just continuing on in my work for the DPD and just carrying on as if nothing had ever happened. But, the more I thought about that, the more I realized I couldn't stand working with Auggie-August...he has to earn back the right for me to use his nickname-day in and day out. I don't even know how I could ever learn to trust him again. In my line of work, I _have _to be able to trust op support. In the end, I know I have to leave the DPD. Pulling out a tape recorder, I record a personal message for August Anderson.

"Auggie-I mean, August...By now, I'm sure you'll have noticed I am no longer there with you at the office and I'm sure you will be wondering where I have gone. Well, let me tell you. I was wondering exactly the same damn thing back in Zurich! I called in to speak with _you _and _you _were 'unavailable'? What the hell was that all about? Ya know what? It doesn't even matter anymore! I don't care where you were or what you were doing! The point is you weren't there when I needed you most! You _abandoned _me when I needed you more than ever! So guess what...What's good for the goose is good for the gander. You left me and now I'm leaving you. Well, in a manner of speaking anyway...I'm resigning from the DPD and the agency as a whole. I can't stand the thought of being around you everyday knowing what you did." I have to wrap this up soon...My voice is shaking and cracking with tears and emotion. "I _trusted _you." With a pause, I continue, shakier still and just barely a whisper. "I loved you..." With a steadying breath, I finish what I need to say. "So, this is officially goodbye, August."

I sign off just as the plane touches down. After getting off, I receieve _his _voicemail asking me to call after I make the hand-off. _Go to hell. _I can't help thinking bitterly. The NCS douche gave me cabfare, but, I decide to walk instead. I need a chance to compose myself before I do what I know must be done.

After walking several miles back to my sister's house, I sit down with my laptop and begin writing.

_Joan,_

_I know this will probably come as a shock-and, really, I can't go into too much detail. But, I am resigning from-not only the DPD-but the agency entirely. I know you will be wondering why. Well, you'll have to ask your field op support man about that. I'm sure August Anderson will be able to provide you with all the answers I know you must be looking for. I'm sorry to abandon you like this, Joan. But, this is something I feel I must do._

_Annie Walker_

I finish my letter of resignation with a sigh of relief. Without facing _him _on a daily basis, I will be able to move on and carry on a normal life. This is the right thing to do. At least that's what I keep telling myself. As I drop the letter into the mailbox, I feel almost as if I am finally convincing myself that it's the truth.

"Annie Walker...This is the first day of the rest of your life." I smile ever so slightly to myself as I walk back inside. This is going to be a good thing. I can almost feel it.


	2. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Stay**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing with the exception of Rose Lauber and Aubrie Criss. :)

**Rating:**

K+

**Genre:**

Romance/Angst

**Pairing:**

Annie/Auggie

**Author's Notes:**

1.) I KNOW THAT SRI LANKA MAN'S NAME IS BEN MERCER! STOP POSTING REVIEWS JUST STATING THIS ASSININE FACT! I GET IT!

2.) I am quite frankly too damn lazy to correct chapter 1 so Ben's name has been changed to Matthew for the purposes of this fic only. Plus, I just think that Matthew sounds better than Ben.

3.) I know Annie seems a bit rash and OOC. But, I am portraying her the way I saw her in "No Quarter". But, have no fear, the Annie Walker we all know and love will return.

4.) As for the "angst fest"...that's just the way I am! I love angst!

Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Today was my first day with the DPD. I hadn't been told much other than they were short handed due to one of their operatives resigning unexpectedly. Arthur Campbell had come to me, personally, and informed me of their situation. I knew this would mean a chance to work with my dear baby brother, Auggie. That in mind, I volunteered to fill in the gaps until they could find a new permanent operative. As I walk through the door, I smile smugly as I find my brother sitting on a bench, presumably waiting for me.

"Ahhh...Cashmere Rain Cream Shave and Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash. What brings my dear older sister to the DPD? We haven't been pissing off management, now have we?" My baby brother's trying ever so slightly too hard to be cheeky this morning. Anyone else wouldn't pick up on it, but, I know every tiny aspect of my brother and his body language. He never could hide anything from me...not when we were kids and certainly not now. But, I figure now is not the time to press the issue.

"It's good to see you, too, baby brother." I smile as I take my brother by the arm and follow him down the hallway before us. His body was tense. Something was out of place-hopefully something other than myself-and it bothered him, I could tell. Either something was here that shouldn't be here-again, hoping it's not me-or something should be here and it isn't. For the sake of my own self-esteem, I decide to assume the latter. I think about asking Auggie what was bothering him, but, I don't have the time as a blonde woman appears in front of us.

"Rose, I'd like to introduce you to Joan Campbell. Head of the DPD. Your new boss." With a cheeky grin schooled across his face, Auggie introduces me to the woman I now work for. Now is hardly the time to focus on what's bothering my brother-I'll have plenty of time to weasel that out of him, later. Now, I must focus on the task at hand. "Joan, I'ld love for you to meet my dearest and eldest sister, Rose Lauber." I extend my hand toward the woman in front of me.

"That's odd. Arthur never mentioned anything about transferring anyone down from the seventh floor." I watch as Joan schools her features to a more warm and welcoming expression. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Rose. Your brother's never had anything but wonderful things to say about you." I smile as I shake her hand.

"Well, of course not. I was the one who practically _raised _him..." I explain, jovially. I'm trying to crack as many jokes as I can possibly think of to lift my brother's spirits. With a quick sideways glance, I can tell it's not working.

"Well, I can say from personal experience, you did a wonderful job. Auggie's a terffic person and fantastic tech support for my field operatives." It's nice to hear my brother's boss-our boss-singing Auggie's praises but I know for myself how wonderful my brother is. My biggest concern right now is why he's so tense. It's as if he's on high alert. But, why?

"Well, thank you. I am quite proud of my baby brother. He certainly seems to made a hell of a lot more of himself than the rest of our brothers." Even my cheekiness isn't easing Auggie's tension. It's really starting to eat away at me. I've never seen Auggie so tense about anything.

"He certainly has come a long way and you absolutely should be proud of him." After she finishes singing my brother's praises, Joan continues "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Rose. Welcome to the team." With that, she left my brother and I with a warm genuine smile and a firm handshake.

"Ooohhh, Arthur's in the doghouse, now. Well, I guess, we know who's sleeping on the couch, tonight." Even through my brother's cheeky veneer, his body tension hasn't eased even a small fraction. I know something is wrong. What I don't know is what the hell that is. "I guess Arthur neglected to inform the wifey that he was sending you to us. You and I both know how Joan hates being left in the dark about anything. He really should have let us know that somebody would be replacing An-Walker." Whether he knows it or not, my brother has just dropped a major clue as to what is bothering him. Now, at least, I know it has something to do with the operative I'm replacing. I remember hearing the name Annie Walker. I'm guessing she and my brother must have been exceptionally close. If I didn't know any better, I would have said my brother was even in love with her.

"Walker? As in Annie Walker?" Unfortunately, I didn't pay enough attention when Arthur was discussing the resignation of the operative I was replacing. But, I would have to kick myself for that later. Right now, I had to focus on Auggie.

"Yyyeah...That'd be the one." I'm getting closer to the root of my brother's problem, I can hear it in his voice. And, feel it in his vice grip on my arm.

"Auggie...I'd like to use my arm, later!" Just then, I spot the tape player in my brother's breast pocket. That's a new one. I've never known him to carry a tape player with him. It just wasn't his usual style. Now, I really am curious to know what the hell's going on with my brother.

"Sorry." My brother is distracted as he apologizes for nearly crushing my arm. I debate asking him about the tape player. Part of me says it's none of my damn business. But, I did virtually raise the man on my arm. I do feel somewhat maternal toward him. That part of me wins out in the end.

"Auggie...I'm sure I'm probably over-stepping my bounds, here...But...what's with the tape player in your pocket?" My brother's schooled features finally fall. His defensive wall crumbles to the floor around him and-for the first time today-I see the true Auggie. The Auggie that's hurting and that needs his sister. I stop him and guide him over to the wall, where we'll be out of the way of any passersby.

Auggie sighed again as he pulled the tape player from his pocket and handed it to me. I place one of the earbuds in my ear as he speaks. "Go ahead and listen for yourself. You're gonna find out, anyway." I glanced up in Auggie's eyes to see pain etched deep in their choclatey depths before focusing on the tape player.

_"Auggie-I mean, August...By now, I'm sure you'll have noticed I am no longer there with you at the office and I'm sure you will be wondering where I have gone. Well, let me tell you. I was wondering exactly the same damn thing back in Zurich! I called in to speak with you and you were 'unavailable'? What the hell was that all about? Ya know what? It doesn't even matter anymore! I don't care where you were or what you were doing! The point is you weren't there when I needed you most! You abandoned me when I needed you more than ever! So guess what...What's good for the goose is good for the gander. You left me and now I'm leaving you. Well, in a manner of speaking anyway...I'm resigning from the DPD and the agency as a whole. I can't stand the thought of being around you everyday knowing what you did." I have to wrap this up soon...My voice is shaking and cracking with tears and emotion. "I trusted you." With a pause, I continue, shakier still and just barely a whisper. "I loved you..." With a steadying breath, I finish what I need to say. "So, this is officially goodbye, August."_

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was right. Auggie was in love with this Annie. And she just tore him apart and turned her back on him. What the hell was she thinking? She claimed she was in love with him but that she was abandoning him since he had abandoned her? That's bullshit! My brother would never abandon _anyone_, let alone someone he loved as deeply as I could tell that he loved this Annie bitch. I had half a mind to hunt her down and kill her! How dare she hurt my brother? And to abadnon him in such a chicken shit way as this! "Auggie what happened? I know she said you abandoned her, but, I just can't believe that. You've never abandoned _anyone_ in our lives! It's just not in your nature! And, I can see how much you care for her which makes it even less plausible that you would abandon her the way she accused you of doing!" I can barely contain the rage boiling in my veins.

"You're right, Rose." My brother's voice is shaking and I can even see tears in his eyes. "I didn't abandon her! Not by choice, anyway..." My brother's voice trailed off as he took a moment to compose himself. "Arthur decided to have his damn attack dogs drag our asses into polygraph to find Liza Hearn's goddamn source!" Auggie's hurt voice was taking on a tone of anger, now. I know from experience that it's best not to interrupt him when he gets like this. "That son of a bitch hauled my ass into the fucking polygraph right when Annie was alone in Switzerland! She was alone and in the dark and in _danger_ and all that son of a bitch could focus on was finding out who the hell had talked to Liza Hearn! That bastard cost me my closest friend here at the agency! I will never forgive him for this!"

I knew Auggie was finished speaking when he collapsed onto my shoulder and allowed himself to cry freely on my shoulder. My heart breaks as I wrap my arms around my baby brother and hold him as he cries. This is a rare occurance. Auggie has always been very tough. Not very many things can upset him this way. I simply cradle him in my arms until he can settle himself down. "I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to unload on you like that. But, I just...I couldn't hold it in anymore..."

"Auggie, listen to me...You _never _have to apologize for unloading on me. I can see how much this...Annie Walker hurt you when she left." I know my brother is hurting and it kills me to feel so helpless to stop his hurting. The only time I ever saw my brother even remotely close to being in this much pain was when Aubrie Criss, his former fiance, had left him after deciding his disability was too much for her to handle. Even she hadn't hurt Auggie this much when she left.

"Tell you what? Why don't you come stay with me for a while? I think the company might do ya some good. Being surrounded by people who love you couldn't possibly hurt, now, could it?" Truth be told, I just don't want Auggie to feel like he has to go through this alone. He knows I will always be there for him in whatever capacity that I can.

"Thanks, Rose. That sounds great, but, I really couldn't impose on you and Josh or the girls like that." Auggie never ceases to amaze me. Even when he's hurting, he never stops putting everyone else's needs above his own. My brother is a truly remarkable person.

"Auggie, don't be ridiculous! You will _never _"impose" on me, Josh, _or _the girls! You know you're the girls' favorite uncle! They _love _it when you come for a visit! And you know I love having my baby brother around. And even Josh likes ya!" I'm trying to keep the mood light, hoping to lift Auggie's spirits even if it is only a small fraction.

"Well...you are right...And I suppose a little company might be nice..." Auggie knows I'm right and knows I won't take no for an answer. "Plus, that would make transportation to work a lot easier." My brother's natural cheekiness is slowly returning. That's a good sign. I can tell it really helped him, getting all this off his chest. That makes me feel ever so slightly better. I know he's still hurting but at least now he'll be in a better frame of mind to focus on work, for now. It's a start.


End file.
